Do you wanna build a snowman?
by RoxasNHell
Summary: En las afueras de la Mansion Phantomhive comenzaba a nevar, lo que llamo la atención del pequeño Conde, teniendo un mil ideas de que hacer ese día con aquel mayordomo. *Apesto haciendo summary, lo me golpeen ;3;*


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso. Lo único queme pertenece aquí es la historia.

**Soy nueva en este mundo deFanfiction y los fics. Be gentle please;u;~**

En un 18 de diciembre en Inglaterra a eso de la madrugada, del cielo que era iluminado por el hermoso y tranquilizante brillo de la luna comenzaba a caer varias partículas pequeñas de nieve que adornaban al suelo haciendo de este una gran capa blanca que adornaba el ambiente nocturno. En su habitación, se encontraba el pequeño Conde Phantomhive mirando aquel paisaje tan bello que se creaba ante su vista desde su balcón.

Era tarde para que el Conde estuviese despierto, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba enajenado con aquel bello mirar. Para su edad que tenía, era una persona bastante 'madura' a su parecer, ya que a corta edad tuvo que hacerse cargo de la compañía Funtom al momento del fallecimiento de sus padres, también tenía que hacerse cargo de otros trabajos que llegaban de la Reina, tratados de otras ciudades y entre otras cosas, que por lo tanto tenían atosigado al pobre niño, a veces quería tirar todo su trabajo por la ventana y descansar todo el día. Agradecía infinitamente a Sebastian que estaba ahí con él la mayoría del tiempo, ya que desde que el entro a su vida, ya no le era tan pesada la carga sobre la compañía. A demás de que con los tres años que había pasado al lado de Sebastian, este había desarrollado una clase de sentimientos más profundos hacia el mayor, que el pequeño Conde trataba de 'ocultar' pero no se le daba muy bien, era evidente que el azabache se dio cuenta inmediato, que por lo tanto el peli azul siempre trataba de sacar la vuelta a esos momentos por ese tonto orgullo que portaba, aunque dentro de su ser deseaba fuertemente estar al lado del mayor cada momento de su vida.

El Conde se encontraba con los brazos uno encima del otro apoyados en el barandal de su balcón, observando todo pasivamente, en serenidad eterna, quería salir y estar en esa nieve que se veía tan tentadora y lo admitía, quería jugar con ella, quizás una pelea de bolas de nieve o hacer un muñeco con esta… Igual después de todo era aún niño y de vez en cuando las ganas de divertirse aunque sea un poco le carcomían. Pero a veces su enfermedad no le dejaba hacer mucho, le limitaba bastante, no podía exaltarse mucho, no podía exponerse mucho al frio, siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación y no es que le molestara, pero…Llegaba a ser bastante tedioso en algunos momentos.

En su universo de pensamientos se le cruzo la idea de que le daría el día libre a todos para que pudieran relajarse y disfrutaran de ese día nevado que se les estaba brindando, el ya vería la manera de aprovecharlo sin que le afectara tanto, quería pasar aquel día al lado de su gran amor en suma tranquilidad.

Suspiro levemente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar un poco, mientras toda la piel se le erizaba, el frio le comenzaba a afectar. Sus manos, por pura inercia se movieron hasta sus brazos frotándolos con el intento de que el frio se fuera, pero fue en vano. Bufo molesto, sabía que tendría que acostarse y fue lo que hizo. Se acomodó entre las cobijas de su gran cama y por el color que le brindaban estas, fue conciliando el sueño poco a poco hasta quedar dormido.

Para haberse desvelado, se levantó temprano sin la ayuda de Sebastian, mirando hacia el gran balcón y deleitando su vista con el panorama totalmente blanco que se le mostraba a sus ojos. Era realmente bello, esperaba con ansias salir y poder jugar, disfrutar la nieve, o simplemente mirar todo aquello más de cerca. Salió de su cama, tomo un agradable baño caliente y procedió a cambiarse.

Al salir de su habitación, con la primera persona que se topó, fue a Maylene y le dijo que informara a los demás que tenían el día libre y lo disfrutasen. Esta solo grito de emoción y le agradeció mil veces al Phantomhive para después salir corriendo y dar el recado a la demás gente de la mansión.

Ciel siguió caminando por la mansión, ansioso, quería ver a Sebastian y pasar el entero día con él. Al ser su búsqueda en vano, se resignó suspirando levemente, regreso a su habitación para ponerse algo contra el frio y con paso apresurado fue hasta el patio trasero, queriendo ya ver y sentir la nieve.

Al salir al patio se quedó anonadado ante tal vista que se le estaba otorgando al Conde. Todo estaba cubierto de varias capas de nieve; los árboles, flores, estatuas, mesas, sillas, bancas, suelo, lámparas, etc. Estaba fascinado con lo que estaba viendo, pero se percató que era demasiado frio de lo normal, haciendo que por puro instinto se abrazara sí mismo, pero n le importo mucho y comenzó a caminar por todo el patio de su mansión, viendo como todos jugaban a batallas de bolas de nieve, creaban muñecos, hacían 'ángeles' de nieve en el suelo.

Se detuvo para quitar nieve de una banca que estaba ahí, se sentó y se quedó observando cómo se divertían todos, y solo una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en su rostro. Deseaba fuertemente estar así al lado de Sebastian. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, y se le hacía raro no tener ni una noticia de su adorado mayordomo.

Al pasar los minutos, se perdió en sus pensamientos, todos ellos centrados en el azabache. Pasó alrededor de media hora pensando en él. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que él dependía totalmente de él, dependía hasta para poder divertirse, pero que le iba hacer. El mayor se había convertido en su vida entera, y si era necesario depender de él solo para poder pasar todo momento a su lado, lo haría, lo amaba demasiado. Suspiro tristemente al no tenerlo en tan bello día que se presentaba hoy.

Sintió un peso extra en sus hombros, alguien le había puesto un abrigo encima, y el pasar de unos largos brazos por su delicada cintura. Sintió como un rostro se acercaba hasta su oído, solo escuchaba una respiración bastante serena, quería ver quien era pero no podía voltearse completamente para ver quien le estaba tomando así.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?...-Canturreo una voz serena y gruesa a la vez. Y en ese mismo instante identifico la voz. Esa voz que la escuchabas y te podía tranquilizar totalmente, aquella voz que lo tenía enamorado, que con solo escucharla, podía sentirse tranquilo. La voz de su amado. El color carmín se hizo más fuerte en su rostro, ya que por el frio, el color ya estaba presente en su nariz y mejillas.

-N-no tiene que ser un muñeco…- respondió quedadamente mientras se incorporaba en los brazos de Sebastian. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca. Amaba aquella sensación de tenerlo cerca junto a él, solo a él y a nadie mas.

El mayor deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla del Phantomhive para después sentarse al lado del mencionado.

-¿Qué hace tan solo aquí, Bocchan? El ambiente es demasiado frio, le puede hacer daño. Y… ¿Por qué todos están aquí y no están con sus labores? – Pregunto serenamente al Conde mientras se apegaba más a él.

-Les di el día libre hoy… ¿Cómo no disfrutar de un día tan bello solo por estar trabajando? Y pues estaba solo porque… Quería estar contigo.- Le miro fugazmente mientras jugaba algo nervioso con sus manos.

-Oh… Entiendo… ¿Eso aplica también para mí?-Le miro sonriente mientras que con una mano jugaba delicadamente con el cabello del menor.

-Todos en la mansión, Sebastian…- Al terminar aquella frase, solo escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de su azabache. Este se levantó y se paró enfrente de Ciel tendiéndole la mano.

-Venga bochan…Tenemos que hacer un muñeco.-Canturreo las últimas palabras, así sacándole una sonrisa al menor. Le encantaba hacerle sonreír, aunque eso implicara hacer el ridículo frente a él.

Ciel tomo la mano de su amado, para que el azabache lo encaminara hacia la zona donde ambos harían su muñeco, donde ambos se divertirán juntos. Hicieron muñecos, jugaron con la nieve. Sebastian hizo muñecos de Claude y Alois, para después que él y Ciel los destruyeran como se les antojaran. Jugaron bastante rato ambos, hasta que los dos quedaron tirados en la nieve, bueno, Ciel arriba de Sebastian, porque él no dejaría que su pequeño se le complicara la enfermedad. Lo tenía abrazado, aferrado a él. Ese enano era único para él, al igual que Ciel, desde que hizo el contrato con él, al pasar el tiempo, a pesar de ser un demonio desarrollo unos sentimientos bastante fuertes hacia el menor. Sebastian sabía que su pequeño era un orgulloso y muchas veces no dejaba ver sus sentimientos hacia él, pero siempre era tan delicado y tan vulnerable, que siempre terminaba entre los brazos de él, demostrando todo y dejando el orgullo atrás. Sebastian protegería a vida y muerte a su pequeño y no precisamente por el contrato, sino porque le amaba bastante.

Se levantó de la nieve, cargando al Conde entre sus brazos, había caído rendido. Al parecer si se había divertido a su lado. Le encantaba verle feliz y más si era a su lado.

Camino dentro de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación del Phantomhive, posarlo en su cama y verle por unos segundos con suma ternura en sus ojos. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan lindo ante su vista. Suspiro levemente, para meterse en la cama junto a su pequeño, como lo hacia otras noches. Al momento de incorporarse, vio que el peli azul se removió de su lugar para abrir los ojos levemente y mirar a Sebastian.

-Gracias, Sebastian por este día… -Le sonrió delicadamente para volver a cerrar los ojos, acercándose al cuerpo del mayor para quedar en su pecho. El azabache sonrió tiernamente para su Conde, mientras le depositaba un rápido beso en los labios y le susurraba un 'No hay de que, mi amor'.


End file.
